La Cabaña
by Lori de Bartoni
Summary: Después de una misión fallida, Trowa se encuentra en un lugar desconocido sin saber si podrá regresar y deberá tomar una decisión.


El bosque era denso y lleno de vida, el sol se colaba por las ramas y las hojas verdes de los altos pinos. El suelo estaba cubierto por tierra y follaje seco, con cada paso que daba crujían las hojas bajo sus pies los cuales estaban descalzos. Por alguna razón se le hacía natural no traer puestos sus zapatos en ese momento y la locación en donde se encontraba tampoco era importante.

Sin rumbo consiente siguió caminando como si una fuerza lo llevara a un lugar en específico, como si vagamente recordara el camino a pesar de que todo a su alrededor era el mismo panorama. El sol estaba bajando pero la temperatura seguía neutral, y ahora que lo pensaba no podía sentir ni frío ni calor, no podía sentir el aire soplar por su pelo y no sentía sus brazos ni sus dedos.

Como si no estuvieran ahí, era una sensación de calma absoluta pero al mismo tiempo misterioso.

"Trowa" escuchó como el viento inexistente llevaba esa palabra.

Sus pies se detuvieron y su mirada verde se fijó a su izquierda encontrándose con una cabaña pequeña a unos metros de donde estaba. No se veía sucia ni desatendida, solo parecía estar ahí congelada en el tiempo. Caminando hacia ella apenas notó la banca de madera y la luz que colgaba en el porche ya encendida. Abrió la puerta sabiendo dentro de sí, que no estaba con llave y entró. Dentro se encontró a sí mismo en una sala con muebles que – en su opinión – eran de muy mal gusto, antiguos pero no sucios. Una cocina pequeña y abierta estaba al fondo y en una esquina un comedor de madera. Había otra puerta cerrada a lo que suponía él era otra habitación.

Se adentró hacia el comedor y notó los platos – cinco para ser exactos – servidos con comida caliente.

"Trowa"

La voz era familiar pero ¿Por qué sonaba así? No parecía venir de la habitación más bien, como si se escuchara en su subconsciente o su mente.

"Trowa," escuchó ahora detrás de él, calmado se volteó lentamente. Unos ojos grandes y violetas lo veían divertido.

"¿Duo?" preguntó antes de darse cuenta.

"Shinigami." Corrigió.

Trowa frunció el ceño confundido. Había llamado muchas veces a Duo, Duo pero éste jamás le había corregido. Aun así llamarle Duo al ente frente a él no parecía correcto, había sido más bien un impulso al verlo.

"Shinigami, ¿eh?" preguntó Trowa.

Duo asintió sonriendo, su ropa incluso parecía la equivocada. Era la que había usado Duo durante la guerra y llevaba una oz verde en sus manos, pero ese conjunto no había sido usado en años que él recuerde. El negro claro, era lo que más abundaba en el closet de su compañero pero no esos pantalones, ni botas ni la gorra.

"No eres Duo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Trowa sonriendo levemente caminando alrededor de la mesa observando los platos.

"Shinigami, Trowa." Repitió la figura disfrazada de Duo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Quería preguntarle cómo es que sabía su nombre pero parecía absurdo. Claro que no importaba como sabía de él, incluso tal vez hasta sabía su verdadero nombre no el robado. También ahora que lo pensaba, era tonto preguntar en dónde es que se encontraba ya que sabía exactamente.

"Estás en donde tienes que estar, ¿no lo sientes?"

Trowa asintió pasando su mano por una de las sillas, esta era su silla.

"Si... lo sé." Murmuró.

"Te puedas sentar si gustas," dijo la figura acercándose, "más bien te lo recomiendo, puede que esperes un rato... aquí el tiempo pasa de forma diferente."

El tono de voz era calmado y gentil, paciente y suave a pesar de la sonrisa burlona. Era algo tan anti Duo, pensó.

"¿Puedes cambiar? Duo no... Duo no es así."

"Ah... pero parece que tu Duo tiene cierta afición por la muerte, muy bien." En menos de un parpadeo y como si se tratase de una ilusión, un señor de edad avanzada estaba frente a él. Con un sombrero de copa y un traje formal negro, tenía la piel pálida y los ojos verdes brillantes.

"Un humano es renuente y temeroso ante la muerte, pero tú pareces darme la bienvenida... creo que hasta me has esperado por mucho tiempo, Trowa"

"Pensé que te conocería antes, mucho antes." Dijo sentándose en su silla.

El viejo asintió y se acercó a él, a pesar de verse así no parecía tener problemas para caminar y sus movimientos eran fluidos. "Seré directo contigo, creo que es lo que funciona contigo. Tienes dos opciones: Te puedes quedar aquí esperando sólo hasta que tu alma se haya desvanecido en el purgatorio o puedes cruzar esa puerta."

En ese momento la puerta que había estado cerrada se abrió de golpe y escuchó voces familiares... pero de donde las reconocía, no lo sabía. Sintió un aire cálido inundar el comedor y un aroma a cierta sopa que bien conocía.

"Eso es lo que sigue, lo que hay después. Puedes avanzar o puedes quedarte aquí. Pero el tiempo como concepto aquí es curioso."

Quiero regresar, pensó.

"No se puede, no hay un retroceso."

"No estoy listo." Dijo Trowa.

"Es por eso que estás aquí, en este lugar y es por eso que las puertas abren y cierran."

Trowa se volteó rápido hacia la sala en donde la puerta por la que entró ya no existía y en su lugar se encontraba la pared de madera ahora sólida. Desilusionado se volteó hacia la puerta que llevaba al otro lado y vio que se cerró de golpe. Trowa se forzó a si mismo a no reaccionar e intentar evitar que se cerrara tal vez para siempre.

"No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos," dijo la figura abriendo nuevamente la puerta.

"No hago nada por miedo."

"Eso está muy claro, haces las cosas porque tienes un instinto excepcional. ¿Qué te dice ahora tu instinto?"

"Que me mueva," contestó Trowa caminando lentamente hacia la puerta abierta.

¡Trowa!

Trowa se detuvo volteando a ver a la figura quien se encontraba inmóvil, ¿Quién fue?

¡Trowa!

¿De quién era esa voz?

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Trowa nuevamente, más bien... exigió nuevamente.

"Estás en el limbo, ni vivo ni muerto. Aunque en confianza por ser viejos amigos, te diré que estás más muerto que vivo."

¡Trowa!

La cabaña se sacudió, primero era una oscilación suave apenas notorio que comenzó a volverse más brusca. Cosas de las paredes comenzaron a caer y estrellarse contra el piso de madera, casi perdiendo el balance Trowa se apoyó en la pared entre el estruendo y gritos varios que no reconocía lo que decían. Como si se tratasen de otro idioma.

Una ventana se rompió y luego otra más, y otra... agua de lluvia entrando violentamente por ellas.

"¿Quién...?"

"Déjalo."

Trowa se congeló, podía sentir el frío, podía sentirse empapado y el aire enchinando su piel. Frente a él parado había alguien que no reconocía pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto en algún lugar, en algún momento como un sueño lejano o una memoria ajena. Tenía el pelo rubio, ojos tan azules y gentiles pero se veía preocupado. Emitía emociones no como Shinigami.

"Eso es altamente irregular." Contestó Shinigami.

"Irregular más no contra las reglas, no aún. ¿Verdad?" El rubio a pesar de verse joven hablaba con autoridad, "Pero hay excepciones, tienes que hacer una excepción."

"No."

"Por favor,"

"¿Dejarlo ir? ¿A base de qué?" preguntó la figura con una sonrisa burlona.

"A base de que..."el rubio parecía no poder continuar, "por favor déjalo que elija, entre la puerta o yo."

"¿Y tú quién eres como para ofrecer esa opción?" preguntó Trowa.

"Soy exactamente eso, Trowa. Soy tu opción, soy tu puerta, tu guía, tu compañero... tu luz" respondió sonriendo.

Algo había en aquella sonrisa que lo relajaba, aún más cálido que lo que sea que estaba detrás de la puerta.

"Para un soldado lo mejor que puedo ofrecer es paz, Trowa." Dijo la figura, "Es cierto que puedes usar a él como puente, ¿Pero acaso en verdad quieres regresar a ese mundo que le conoces a primera mano lo que es la crueldad?"

"si es así..." comenzó Trowa volteándose hacia el rubio, "algo tan tú no puede existir en un mundo tan cruel."

El chico sonrió ampliamente y Trowa sintió debilitarse al ver la felicidad tan honesta que irradiaba de él. Cuando sonreía era como si todo su ser se iluminara desde sus labios, sus ojos, sus mejillas y su alma.

Trowa dio un paso más hacia adelante, siempre hacia delante. Girando hacia la figura que ahora se quitaba el sombrero ante él.

"Nos veremos después, Trowa. Tal vez no era tu tiempo."

Tomó una bocanada fuerte de aire, el dolor le inundó desde su pecho. La luz frente a él era tan fuerte que tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos, sintió un brazo detenerle sobre su pecho y forzándolo de regreso.

Eso fue lo último antes de regresar a la oscuridad.

Después sólo estaba soñando en el bosque y la lluvia fuerte que no sabía de donde venía. Pero podía respirar profundo y oler la tierra mojada. Podía sentir dolor, a veces iba y venía en forma de punzada aguda y en ocasiones solo se encontraba ahí constante. Podía sentir un hormigueo en la yema de sus dedos, a veces era incómodo pero luego una sensación cálida le calmaba como un masaje.

Y siempre estaba una voz llamándolo, y aunque sabía que lo único que veía era oscuridad sabía que había una luz más allá esperándole pacientemente para cuando estuviera listo.

No lo pensó más, ni se esforzó. Solo fue sencillo abrir los ojos y su mente captó las primeras imágenes aunque borrosas, mirando a su alrededor. Sintió como si solo hubiera dormido un par de segundos pero había sido tan profundo que no sabía quién era por unos momentos. Escuchó su exhalación y parpadeó intentando aclarar su visión. Giró su cabeza y se encontró aquellos mismos ojos azules y sonrisa peculiar mirándole profundamente.

Aunque sin más preocupaciones.

Abrió su boca intentando hablar pero le detuvo un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Te traeré agua y debo avisarle a la enfermera" dijo con una voz que sabía que era él, pero no recordaba su nombre. El chico sonrió y se levantó ágilmente de la silla mientras apretaba un botón al lado de la cama. Lo siguió con la mirada, como caminó alrededor de la cama y tomó un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa.

Le acercó el popote a los labios, "Toma, no deben de tardar. Qué bueno que despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupado."

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, abrió sus labios y fue hasta que dio un trago que se dio cuenta la sed que tenía como si no hubiese tomado agua fresca en mucho tiempo. Entonces fue cuando poco a poco comenzó a notar cosas, era de noche y la habitación estaba con las luces apagadas y la única luz que había era de la luna que entraba por las persianas. Después se dio cuenta que tenía frío y que la gran cobija sobre él no era suficiente, terminándose el vaso rápidamente escuchó a Quatre soltar una pequeña risa.

Quatre.

"Quatre," dijo, su voz sonaba extraña pero no le importaba.

Quatre asintió, no con una mirada de confusión ni curiosidad solamente... paciencia. Esperando a que diera los primeros pasos por sí mismo.

"Si, Trowa." Dijo y jamás pensó haber escuchado su nombre siendo dicho tan dulcemente. Trowa cerró los ojos sintiendo una sonrisa pequeña pasar por sus labios.

Que tonto, claro que se llamaba Trowa.

Suspiró aliviado.

La puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera, aliviada al ver a su paciente consciente.

"Prenderé la luz, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó suavemente. Trowa cerró los ojos preparándose y la enfermera encendió las luces, abriendo lentamente los ojos escuchó a la enfermera acercarse. "Parece que lo difícil ya pasó, Trowa."

Vio a Quatre levantarse para llenar el vaso de más agua mientras la enfermera tomaba el historial que estaba al final de la cama. Después se acercó a tomarle el pulso y ver las lecturas en el electrocardiograma.

"Todo parece estar dentro de los parámetros normales," dijo la enfermera volteándose hacia Trowa, "El doctor ya viene, no debe de tardar. Qué bueno que ha despertado"

Trowa se volteó hacia Quatre quien ya lo esperaba con el vaso, "Llevabas en coma un mes, Heero te sacó del derrumbe ya inconsciente..."

"¿Derrumbe?" preguntó.

"Quatre, será mejor esperar al doctor para informarle bien lo que ha pasado." Le dijo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

Quatre asintió pero sus ojos se veían tristes y con culpa, ayudándole a tomar más agua. La enfermera salió a hablarle al doctor y Quatre inconscientemente cubrió la mano de Trowa con la suya.

"Pensamos lo peor, que habías muerto en la misión." Comenzó Quatre ignorando a la enfermera tan pronto cerró la puerta, lo que sea que tenía que decirle a Trowa sabía que un ex piloto Gundam y ahora Preventivo podía soportarlo, "Heero se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien e intentó avisarte pero la comunicación ya había sido interrumpida por la explosión, no estabas cerca del fuego pero el edificio se derrumbó mientras intentabas escapar. Creo que casi lo lograbas, analizamos tu GPS cuando... en fin, todo iba bien pero algo bloqueó tu camino, creemos que cayó algo sobre tu pierna."

Quatre se giró a ver la pierna que Trowa tenía enyesada y sonrió, "Luego se desplomó la pared y quedaste inconsciente, pensábamos encontrar tu cuerpo al menos... se había convertido en una misión de búsqueda no de rescate pero cuando llegamos a la última localización que el GPS había registrado tardamos en sacarte doce horas."

Quatre tragó fuerte, intentando luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Su mano comenzó a temblar y Trowa regreso el gesto apretando tan fuerte como sus fuerzas le permitían en ese momento.

"No sabíamos si... tenías heridas internas, y perdiste tanta sangre..." Quatre se levantó y Trowa sintió su otra mano pasar por su cabeza. Trowa alzó una mano y sintió una venda gruesa, de al menos tres centímetros de espesor. El dolor que sentía también era demasiado fuerte aún con el medicamento que sabía tenía encima.

"Cuando llegamos estaban tan ensangrentado que no veíamos realmente tus heridas, cuando el Doctor salió nos dijo que tenías un pulmón colapsado lleno de sangre, dos costillas rotas y heridas internas, laceraciones en los brazos y tu... el golpe en tu cabeza había sido tan pero tan fuerte... si no hubieses traído tu casco militar seguramente estarías muerto."

Quatre suspiró limpiándose las lágrimas con su muñeca pero Trowa se negaba a dejar ir su mano. Poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir y el dolor en su cabeza se volvía más fuerte. Recordaba cómo había entrado al lugar sigiloso, usando su casco militar con visión nocturna para guiarse y su sniper con láser listo para cualquier movimiento. Heero le guiaba por la diadema pero no se atrevía a contestar en voz alta para no ser detectado así que solo se dispuso a escuchar. Después sólo fue adrenalina e instinto guiándolo hacia la salida y después... después la cabaña.

"Quatre –

La puerta se abrió y el Doctor entró rápidamente con el archivo en sus manos. Apuntando rápidamente las actualizaciones que le había hecho la enfermera, acercó una silla hacia el lado de la cama de Trowa. Trowa notó curiosamente que el caminar del Doctor, su postura y su habla dictaban que era un doctor militar, probablemente traído por Une.

"Barton, tuvo usted mucha suerte. Soy el Doctor Weller" Dijo el doctor sentándose en la silla, "Si pudiese le estrecharía la mano por el trabajo que ha hecho como preventivo hasta ahora."

"No... no es necesario." Trowa negó con la cabeza.

"Si, si lo es." Dijo el Doctor seguro, "Tus costillas sanaron en la primera semana y las heridas internas no ocuparon de una cirugía mayor. Ahora... lo que si tenemos que cuidar es el golpe en tu cabeza y seguiremos monitoreando las próximas semanas. Le digo esto porque... porque debería considerar hablar con Lady Une."

Trowa frunció el ceño.

"No me malentienda, realmente admiro su trabajo y el de sus compañeros pero... debería de considerar una reubicación. La rehabilitación en su pierna será básica y no deberá de tardar más de tres meses pero... por favor considere otro departamento y no le doy mi opinión sólo como experto si no como soldado. No todo en esta vida se encuentra en el campo activo."

Trowa asintió sin mirar al doctor, era cierto que por varios meses había pensado en buscar otro puesto en un área más tranquila como entrenamiento o investigación. Tal vez esta era su señal...

"Te haremos estudios por la mañana y esperamos que para el final de la semana te demos de alta," terminó el Doctor levantándose, "bienvenido de regreso a la tierra de los vivos, Trowa."

"Gracias," dijo Trowa de pronto sintiéndose muy cansado. El doctor cerró la puerta detrás de él y Quatre se levantó para buscarle otro cobertor.

"Descansa, hablaremos en la mañana." Dijo Quatre sonriéndole mientras lo cubría con otro cobertor.

"Quatre..." murmuró Trowa cerrándose los ojos.

"¿Hmm?"

"Gracias por estar ahí."

* * *

"¡Trowa!" gritó Duo entrando a la habitación abrazándole por el cuello.

"¡Ah!" gimió Trowa alzando un poco los brazos.

"Perdón, un abrazo rápido y ya" dijo sonriendo y separándose casi inmediatamente. Trowa sonrió, aliviado que este Duo sea el gritón y desesperado de siempre. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor," respondió Trowa, "Con la mente más clara."

"Eso es bueno," dijo Duo, "pensé... pensé que mi maldición te había cobrado."

"¿Maldición?" preguntó Trowa.

"La maldición de Shinigami," respondió Duo serio, "Todos a los que amo perecen."

Trowa no dijo nada, parte de él quería decirle que esa era una creencia tonta pero después de haber visto a Duo como Shinigami tenía sus propias dudas.

"Todos vamos a morir, Duo." Dijo Trowa, "a nuestro tiempo pero... no puedes dejar de amar sólo por si algo ocurre o no."

"Trowa," Duo lo miró serio un momento, "¿cómo es?"

Trowa tragó fuerte al ver el brillo en la mirada de Duo, muy similar a la de Shinigami.

"No sientes nada, como si no estuvieras ahí. Como si no tuvieras cuerpo." Trowa dijo lentamente mientras movía sus dedos disfrutando la sensación, "Y... es amable y cordial, respetuoso pero al mismo tiempo engañoso. Te lo prometerá todo y cumplirá su promesa."

"Pero volviste."

Trowa asintió sonriendo, "alguien me ofreció otro camino y terminé acá."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Duo curioso.

La puerta se abrió y Quatre entró sonriendo con una taza de café en la mano.

"Déjalo," dijo Quatre. "Necesita descansar."

Trowa sonrió mirándolo.

* * *

 **NOTITAS FINALES**

Oigan, no me maten pero no pude evitarlo. También sin querer escribí un drabble de 500 palabras? Al rato lo subo, pero perdón perdón solo quería escribir otra cosa como calentamiento espero continuar mis otros fanfics no me peguen ;0; los quiero mucho a todos.

Nota: perdón pero nadie vio Los Simpson cuando al gore y el otro eran aliens y estaba en su campaña y decían, "siempre hacia adelante girando girando" pues me acordé y lo escribí asi hahaha perdón?

No quería poner regresar de la muerte, porque el tiempo es lineal en este mundo entonces es como si un camino en el que sigues caminando hacia adelante y luego te desvían y puedes "regresar" pero sigues derecho? Saben más o menos a lo que me refiero? Yo creo que no...

Muchas gracias por leer gracias gracias gracias significa muchisisismo para mí.

Amors para todos, y agréguenme al fb si quieren Lorelai Barton

baiiiii


End file.
